While traveling, for example as with camping, a traveler may have a wide array of dishes, utensils, and other items to use. Without the conveniences of modern life consisting of tables and countertops, a camper may be without a clean surface for storing dishes. Likewise, a camper may be without a clean, dry surface for placing dishes after they are cleaned. Faced with the option of placing a clean dish on the dirt ground, a camper may wash and dry each dish one by one. Such an arrangement is time consuming and inefficient.